


Feathers

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tries on his costume. (Written before Diva aired.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

It’s a long-sleeved jackety thing, _hot pink_ , open at the front, completely covered in the most ridiculous fluffiness. It’s outrageous. It’s _delightful_. Blaine doesn’t dare bring it home - it would just shed feathers all over everything - but he spends longer than strictly necessary trying it on, looking himself over in the dressing room at school.

With his tight black jeans and his hair fluffed up a bit, he could totally be a diva, like Adam Lambert. He throws his shoulders back, lowers his chin, and struts toward the mirror, giving himself his sultriest leer. Then he ruins it all by panicking when he thinks he maybe hears some kind of noise. He looks around, wide eyed, finds no one there, and laughs at himself out loud.

He remembers when he was completely fine with wearing a uniform - the same white button up shirt, the same tidy blue blazer - every day at school, and at every performance on stage. The only variation was whether to add a red sweater when it was cold. It was easy. One less thing to second guess about himself. One less thing to make him different.

Now, though, the idea of conforming to such a strict dress code even on _stage_ , where costumes are _okay_ \- He thinks of Unique, dressed to kill in her heels and hair, and he knows the stage is the one place where she’s _not_ in costume nowadays.

As Blaine sheds his new, fierce, fabulous persona, does up the buttons of his shirt, and combs his hair back until it’s neat and in control again, he wonders if it’s not the same for him.


End file.
